


First Kiss

by lyrana



Series: Dumb Vampire Girlfriends [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrana/pseuds/lyrana





	First Kiss

“Are you sure you want to go through with this?” Lyra asked as they camped near the edge of a rocky cliff. The moons hung high above them and the fire hissed and crackled, filling the silence as she waited for Serana to reply.  
“Yes, I’m positive,” Serana replied, looking intently at the fire, “What choice do we have?”  
“Are you sure we can’t convince him? Maybe we could-“  
“Convince him?” Serana snapped, “You don’t know my father, Lyra. You cannot be naïve enough to think that that would work.”  
Lyra looked down at her hands folded neatly in her lap, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you I just…I don’t know.” She struggled to find the words she could say.  
“I didn’t mean to be angry, Lyra. I’ve just been stressed out lately,” Serana whispered.  
“I know,” Lyra replied, looking up to see a pair of glowing orange eyes staring back at her. “I just wanted to make sure you’re alright.”  
“Alright isn’t really the word I’d describe how I feel. I know what must be done,” she said.  
“For what it’s worth,” said Lyra, scooting closer to Serana and holding her cold hand in hers, “I’ll be with you every step of the way. I’m here for you.” Lyra squeezed her hand to reassure Serana.  
Serana gave her a small smile, “You’ve been so kind to me, Lyra.” Lyra blushed and looked into the fire.  
“What would your fellow vampire hunters think?” Serana asked, “You befriending me?”  
“Nothing good, I assure you, but I don’t care. Let them talk.”  
“Doesn’t it bother you? Wasn’t it vampires that killed your family?”  
“Well, yes, but I know it wasn’t you. I mean, you were still sealed away at that point.”  
Serana laughed, “How is it you can still be so positive after everything you’ve been through?”  
“I honestly don’t know myself,” Lyra replied, “Perhaps I am as naïve as you say, and as stupid as Isran says.”  
“You’re naïve but you’re not stupid,” Serana said, squeezing Lyra’s hand.  
“I think me getting so close to you would count as stupid in his eyes, Serana.”  
“I thought you didn’t care what they think.”  
“I-not fair you’re using my words against me!”  
Serana laughed, “It’s your fault for saying them. You’ve no one to blame but yourself.” Lyra’s heart felt light as she watched Serana laugh, the light of the fire reflecting on her skin in a way that stole Lyra’s breath. Serana, naturally, took notice.  
“You alright?” she asked, “You seem to be in a daze.”  
“I-It’s hard not to be in your presence,” Lyra stuttered, her face growing redder with every passing second.  
Serana looked down and smiled, seeming bashful for the first time, “You are far too sweet.” Lyra felt Serana’s cold hands hold her face and pull them towards her for a kiss. Letting out a gasp of surprise and confusion before returning the kiss with equal vigor.  
Serana’s kisses trailed down her jaw and down to her neck. Lyra sharply inhaled as she felt Serana’s cool breath on her skin.  
“Do it,” Lyra whispered when Serana hesistated.  
“I-I can’t.”  
“Not even a taste? I’ve seen you eyeing my neck on our travels.”  
“What if I can’t stop?”  
“I trust you.”  
“You put a lot of faith in me. More than I deserve.”  
“I know that you would never harm me. Believe me, I trust you.”  
Lyra gasped as she felt a pinch in the soft skin in her neck. Serana’s embrace grew stronger as she slowly sucked her blood. Lyra felt euphoric and limp in Serana’s arms as she finished up. Through her droopy eyes, she looked at Serana, whose mouth was covered in her blood.  
“Lyra, are you alright? Please answer me,” Serana’s voice shook with worry.  
“I’ve never felt better. We need to do this more often.”  
“You’re mad, Lyra. I don’t get you.”  
“That’s what love does. It makes us mad.”  
“What a romantic answer. Are you going to become a poet?”  
Lyra smiled, “Maybe once we’re done with all of this.”  
“So silly and naïve,” Serana said as she caressed Lyra’s face. “I love you.”  
Lyra’s heart jumped, “Thank the divines. It’d be awkward if the feeling wasn’t mutual.  
Serana laughed, “You need to rest, and recover your strength. I took quite a lot of blood. More than I should’ve.”  
“Yes ma’am. But first a good night’s kiss?” Serana smiled and obliged.


End file.
